sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Moonstone (Moonshine Stars)
Moonstone is a Gem and is Moonshine Stars' roleplay character. Appearance Debut Moonstone has light purple skin and long bright blue hair, and a oval-shaped moonstone on the side of her right upper arm. She wears a outfit consisting of an above-knee length puffy purple skirt with a blue strip along the bottom, glided with white stars, a crop top with a large oval cut on each sleeve with a wave pattern consisting of colours like purple, pink and light aqua and light aqua tights till her knees. Her feet are covered with dark navy blue ballerina flats. On her hair, she has a purple bow in it's place and also wears purple earrings. Moonstone's eyes are light blue. In terms of height, she is much shorter than Steven, well known for being the second shortest gem in history. Moonstone has had forms where she was taller and more adult-looking, to stay at the same height of certain gems. She maintains her basic features such as her blue hair and light purple skin and blue eyes. However her outfit changes to a purple tutu with a V shaped belt, a white tank crop top and ballet shoes with ribbons. She loses her purple bow and instead has a purple flower in it's place. Current form Moonstone's hair gets much more voluminous as she braids strands of it and also has a bun on the top of her head. Most of her hair flows downward. Her attire consists of a dress with transparent purple, pink and blue ruffles on a green leotard with ruffled purple and blue sleeves. Her gem is hidden under the ruffled sleeves. Her ballerina shoes turn pink and she now has a green headband around her bun. She also becomes shorter and is continuously getting shorter, unfortunate to her own wishes to be taller Personality She's an annoying one. That's all for now. Abilities Like all Gems, Moonstone can shapeshift, summon a weapon, fuse and retreat to her gem to heal. Unique Abilities * Weapon Proficiency: Crossbow: 'Moonstone can summon a silver crossbow with a blue arrow which splits into three when shot into the air. She is known to have remarkable aim and almost never misses her target. *'Hydrokinesis: Moonstone has some control over tides, being able to manipulate patterns of the ocean to her will. *'Technical Knowledge:' Moonstone also has some technical knowledge when it comes to mechanics and logistics. This is due to her intensive training as a researcher at Gem Homeworld. Gemology Learn more about the moonstone gemstone here. * Moonstone is a traditional birthstone for those born in June and a non-traditional zodiacal stone of Pisces. * Moonstone is said to help its wear get in touch with their romantic feelings and love freely. * The healing properties of moonstone are thought to help heal the skin and cure pain from headaches and backaches. * In traditional Hindu belief systems, moonstone was believed to be from moonbeams and when held during a full moon, the holder's future could be seen. * In traditional Roman culture, moonstone was associated with the moon and actions of romance, fertility, emotions, dreams, love, and intuition. Category:Roleplay characters Category:OCs Category:Approved Characters